Reflecting and Moving Forward
by btamamura
Summary: Written in loving memory of my pop. A couple of days after saying the final goodbye to his grandfather, Huckleberry Hound reflects on the good memories he has of Pappy Hound. Set in the 'Yo Yogi' universe, focuses only on Huck.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound or any canon characters mentioned within. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. I do own Granny and Pappy Hound._

 **Notes:** _**I** **n my**_ _Many Ways_ _ **collection, I wrote a fic in which Huck's grandfather passed away set in the**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **universe. I didn't plan on doing a follow-up for it, but life is funny that way, huh?**_

 _ **Actually, this is written in the memory of my Pop who passed away a couple of days ago from a sudden and very quick heart attack. He was in his eighties so he'd had a long and fulfilling life. A lot of what I have written in this actually serve as my own reflections of Pop, I'll explain which in the after notes.**_

 _ **This story focuses on Huck and his memories. Snagglepuss is mentioned, but that is all. As such, there is no slash warning. No OOC either. As I said, it focuses on his reflections, and serves as my way of reflecting my pop. I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they'll be represented with**_ _HH_ _ **)**_

HH

Huckleberry Hound lay on his bed as music softly sounded from his stereo. He had his paws under his head, serving as another pillow, and was gazing at the ceiling. He could hear his parents helping his grandmother arrange everything in her room. Following the passing of her husband, it had been decided that she could live with them so she wouldn't be alone.

Huckleberry sighed softly. It had been a couple of days since his grandfather had been bid his final farewells from all he knew in his lifetime, and lain to rest. He still felt sad about it, but instead decided to reflect on the fond memories he had of Pappy Hound.

Pappy was often there for him when he was a younger puppy, just as Granny had been. He could still remember a time he had been invited to stay with his grandparents in the past. His mother was unwell, and his father needed to focus on taking care of her. His brothers had stayed with families of their friends, but Huckleberry's friends' families were unable to take him in for that short time. That was when Granny and Pappy had extended their invitation for him to stay with them. He'd had a very fun time there. They allowed him to get away with things like having ice-cream for breakfast if he asked for it. They bought him a couple of videos he could watch while there, and then take them home when his mother was well again.

Pappy was always in a pleasant mood, whistling or singing no matter what he did. One song he'd sing wound up one of Huckleberry's favourites, a song titled _Clementine_. He often walked with a bounce in his step and a large grin across his muzzle. He wasn't one to get cross, though he was firm when it came to discipline.

Huckleberry could still recall Pappy's hugs. They were firm, yet gentle. He always felt safe in Pappy's arms. Of course, even those outside the family were able to know how one of Pappy's embraces felt. He was very warm and welcoming to all friends of his grandsons, treating them as if they were related.

Huckleberry remembered a time Snagglepuss had joined him for a week-long stay with his grandparents over school holidays. Both of his grandparents warmly welcomed the cub with open arms. Pappy had endless ideas of fun things for the boys to do, including trips to the beach near their home.

His grandfather shared his interest in sports, so whenever they saw each other, they would converse about what had been happening in each sport they were interested in.

As years passed and Pappy's age demanded he start slowing down, visits were less-frequent. He and Granny made sure to at least visit before the holiday season so they could all spend time together.

It never felt like the final meal together would ever arrive. Pappy was often in good health, if just getting on in years. The news of his sudden passing had caused the puppy to fall into shock. He'd been hoping his mother telling him had all been a bad dream.

HH

Huckleberry sat up. He could still hear his parents and grandmother. They had decided to leave him be, but he was ready to talk with them again. He wanted to sit with Granny and reminisce with her. He wanted to talk to his mother, maybe even mourn with her. He'd come to understand it was part of the mourning process.

He turned his head slightly and looked out his window. Gazing at the clouds brought a thought to his mind. Though his Pappy was no longer there in the physical sense, he wasn't completely gone. He was watching over all of them from Heaven, and as long as Pappy was kept in their memories, and in their hearts, he'd never truly be gone.

Those thoughts brought comfort to him. He was still sad about him no longer being able to give him a loving hug, discuss sports or sing with him, but knowing Pappy was still in his heart and memories, he knew he'd be alright.

"I reckon I oughtta help my folks get Granny all settled-like, right, Pappy?" He rose to his feet and left his room, fully intent on doing just that. He couldn't see it, but he had a feeling Pappy was content with seeing he would be able to move forward.

HH

 **After notes:** _**Okay, it's time to clarify which are my own memories. There was indeed a time I stayed with my grandparents when I was a little kid. Mum was in hospital after having a gall stone removed, and since my brother was an infant, Dad was needing to focus on taking care of him. I was allowed to stay with Nan and Pop, who did allow me to have ice-cream for breakfast and bought me two videos to watch and take home with me. (Incidentally, they were both Hanna-Barbera; one was**_ _How the Flintstones Saved Christmas_ _ **and the other was**_ _Yogi's Great Escape_ _ **.)**_

 _ **Pop really was a positive and upbeat man, often whistling and singing no matter what he did. He rarely got angry, though was firm in teaching right from wrong. I'd only ever seen him angry once, but other than that, he was in good spirits. He had a great sense of humour. I didn't learn any songs from him, but his singing habit was contagious and I soon developed into doing it. Pop's hugs were the best, they were just as I described Pappy's; firm yet gentle. You could feel all his love in it.**_

 _ **My grandparents were both welcoming to my friend Gabby when she joined us for a holiday there one summer. Pop did share ideas for things we could do and would suggest to Nan about taking us to the beach down the road from their house if the public pool was too full. They were also warm towards Tash. They assumed we were together in 'that' way, but we're more like sisters and are actually distant cousins through marriage. Even after I clarified we were not together (but it was so sweet to see them being so open and accepting of my being a lesbian) they were still welcoming to her.**_

 _ **They did have to start slowing down after Pop hit eighty. He was in good health, but the years were starting to catch up. They made their visits between my birthday (December baby) and Christmas, taking us out for dinner to have a couple of hours to catch up with each other. I couldn't attend last year's due to personal health issues and instead planned on shouting them to a meal when I got better, but Pop will have to raincheck until I join him and other loved ones in Heaven when my time comes. I know he's watching over me alongside Mum, Nana Gorrie, Ang, Aunty Wendy and all of my other loved ones who have departed the physical realm, and that brings me comfort. I was comforted to know Pop's passing was painless. As sudden as it had started, it was over, so he didn't suffer any pain before his heart gave out. He was at home with Nan and her brother, my great-uncle Brian. (I'd also like to clarify that Pop is my dad's stepfather, Pa is his father.)**_

 _ **Rest in peace, Pop. We're all going to miss you a whole heap. See you when our times come.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this. I'll see you next time.**_


End file.
